zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Irken Smeet
This page needs to be cleaned up. Full of theories and speculations instead of hard facts. Even the section entitled "Known Facts" is just more speculation. 00:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Smeets growing up Smeets at ages 1-9 they play a lot they even play ball and play with blocks. When Smeets become preteens they thru Irken military trianing useing hollow visors. As Teenagers they are no longer Smeets they are Irkens. Theories "Irkens can't have their own children. DNA from a gene bank is used to make new Irkens. Two or more Irkens from former generations have bits and pieces of their genetic makeup extracted; these genes are used to create a new Irken. Supposedly, Irkens have been using this cloning technique for so long that they have since lost the ability to reproduce by themselves." "Whether or not Irkens may still be able to reproduce has yet to be determined, seeing as a species that uses cloning cannot evolve, and therefore lose their reproductive organs." I will remove this, unless someone proves this is true. --Gato sin suerte 07:08, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Pronounciation How do you pronounce Smeet? Angie Y. (talk) 02:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I believe it's pronounced Sm-eat. I thought it was pronounced 'sh-meat'. Angie Y. (talk) 05:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't really detect a sh sound when they said it. I hear some people can detect it. Not really sure, but I'll have to check the commentaries again.Angie Y. (talk) 23:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm pretty sure it's "smeet". I've never heard an "sh". Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Over the course of their childhood, smeets are trained underground in military tactics for ten years until they are old enough to be referred to as 'Irkens'."Is that ten human years or ten irken years? 03:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Zim at Age 5 ? there could have been a 5 year old version of Zim maybe 5 year old Zim's appearce would happen in Nicktoons De-aged or an alternate universe Age evolution of Zim newborn smeet Zim --> 5 year old Zim --> 10 year old Zim --> 13 year old Zim --> current Zim (about age 16 or 17) irken smeets ages 0-12 can't leave under ground. but for Zim if he had a different orgin story he would have seen the big galaxy at age 5. Smeet Zim travaling the galaxy would be interesting. Develop Time It has been rumored that it takes about 6 months for a smeet embryo to develop and be hatched (opposed to human gestation that takes about 9 months). Is it accurate, and is it in Irk months or Earth months? GothGirlXenon (talk) 06:32, January 28, 2015 (UTC) - How the heck should I know? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 08:10, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Does anyone know? GothGirlXenon (talk) 23:30, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna go out on a limb and say anyone who isn't Jhonen does not know how long it actually takes for a smeet to gestate. Unless he or someone of equal importance to the background knowledge of the IZ universe can directly state how long it takes for a smeet to develop, and the statement is properly recorded, then I believe that information about how long it takes should be treated as fanon; something not allowed here on official articles, I believe. On that note, I've got a mighty need to make adjustments to this article. Cravitus (talk) 16:18, February 11, 2015 (UTC)